Fanfiction: The Voice
This Collab, made by DaughterofTerpsichore, is the story of how Noel Calson gathered all the reincarnations. Message me if you have a reincarnation and you want to join. Characters Noel Calson Appearance: blond hair, dark blue eyes, small nose. She has rough hands from playing her guitar and gripping a leather sword handle. Reincarnation of: King Arthur Trivia: *She is well known for her guitar playing and singing *She is "The Voice" of all the reincarnations. *She is the leader of the Order of the Bear. *She has a special eagle feather necklace that once belonged to Arthur. Leo Vike Appearance: dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. He is said to look like a Latino Santa Elf. He has rough hands from working in a forge all day. Reincarnation of: Jase, the the head forewoman at Camelot Trivia *He has a crush on Noel, but that might just change. *He is known as Mr. Mechanic and Repair Boy *He once changed the electronic signs in Times Square to say "All da ladies luv Leo" *He was raised in Houston. *(SPOILER ALERT) he might just develop a crush on Lawson in the story. *His mother died when he was ten. The man who crashed into her looked exactly like his father, who left when he found out Leo's mother, Esperanza, was pregnant. *His favorite quote is "All da ladies luv Leo", and he even has a T-shirt saying that. *He's a bit of a perv. *He has never kissed a girl. *He's the comic relief to he group, and whenever the tension gets tight, he usually cracks a joke. *He's awesome at pit-fartting. *He's abused by his Aunt Rosa, who he lives with. Jacque Bordeaux Appearance: Oddly red eyes with soft, red hair that reaches to his shoes. His skin is very light and is said to have a pink birthmark on his neck. Has rough hands from holding his sword too much. Reincarnation of: Jacqueline Bordeaux, a knight girl loyal to Arthur only. Trivia: *Jacque has a girlfriend named Fil. *Jacque has a very perverted mind about his girlfriend, Fil. *He has a French mother and a Scottish father. *Jacque may seem like a lazy idiot, but is smart as hell; which was shown when he disproved a major theory of Einstein's in 4 minutes. *He is Lawson Madelle's first cousin. Lawson Madelle Appearance: Bob style, naturally red hair with green eyes. She highly resembles her cousin, Jacque, and rarely shows her eyes. Reincarnation of: Kyle Madelle, a young renegade magician with a high IQ. Trivia: *She has a crush on Leo, which surprises many. *Lawson hates her name, and regrets being named that. *She is quiet and reserved, like Kyle Madelle. *Her magic wand is a flute of hers (which belongs to Kyle) and can be used as an offensive weapon and to play music. *She is Jacque Bordeaux's first cousin. Felicity Smith Appearance: She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She smells like dusty books from reading so many books. Her hands have callouses from writing so much information down. Recarnation of: Morgan Le'Fay, a female sorceress who was very powerful. She is the half-sister of King Arthur Trivia: *Likes to be called Fil instead of Felicity. *She likes to read alot. *She is Jacques girlfriend and sometimes hears his thoughts. *She is more powerful then she thinks. *Her bestfriend is Sara Togano. *Her father is dead. *Her mother is an alcoholic. *Heryounger brother is very sick. *Her sister is a math teacher at her school. Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Fanfiction Category:Mcleo1 Category:cocoabean